


ncTEA

by souffrance (orphan_account)



Series: Mark's Worst Idea [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also rated for swearing, nct dream being little shits, plenty of markhyuck this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/souffrance
Summary: [dongshook] okay can someone tell me why i just watched mark drink milk straight from the carton[dongshook] whose mans is this?[pb&jaemin] ,,,yours





	

_dongshook_ has added _mark lee_ , _lele_ , _renjuly_ , _pb &jaemin_, _jenojem_ , and _jisung park_ to the chat!

 **[dongshook]** okay can someone tell me why i just watched mark drink milk straight from the carton

 **[dongshook]** whose mans is this?

 **[pb &jaemin]** ,,,yours

 **[dongshook]** im aromantic suddenly 

 **[mark lee]** aw what you changed your name

 **[mark lee]** how will everyone know you're my boyfriend now :((

 **[dongshook]** dont get it twisted you still own this ring finger

 **[mark lee]** <3

 **[lele]** no flirting in the group chat

 **[lele]** that's nsfw

 **[lele]** there are children here

 **[jisung park]** yeah think about me

\-------------------------------------

7:55 am

 **[jenojem]** quick question who's good at algebra in here

 _pb &jaemin_ has left the chat.

 _renjuly_ has left the chat.

 _mark lee_ has left the chat.

 _lele_ has left the chat.

 _jisung park_ has left the chat.

 _dongshook_ has left the chat.

 **[jenojem]** i mean damn. you could have just said "not me"

\-------------------------------------

11:45 am

 **[lele]** can someone help me

 **[pb &jaemin]** what's wrong?

 **[lele]** renjun and i were watching ponyo on the couch but then he fell asleep on my arm and now i cant feel my arm

 **[lele]** im afraid if he lays here any longer i'll become an amputee

 **[jisung park]** hold on im coming

 **[lele]** jisung park, my savior

\-------------------------------------

12:30 pm

 **[dongshook]** im in a good mood how is everyone i love you all

 **[dongshook]** jeno shut the fuck up

 **[pb &jaemin]** he didnt??? say anything?????

 **[dongshook]** i saw him typing

 **[jenojem]** haechan: wow i love everyone  
also haechan: jeno if you even breathe the same air as me i'll cut out your esophagus

 **[dongshook]** precisely  <3

 **[lele]** im feeling great just in case anyone was wondering

 **[pb &jaemin]** im glad you're feeling good lele i love you

 **[lele]** jaemin!!!!! binch!!!!! i love u too

 **[renjuly]** i love you first lele

 **[pb &jaemin]** um renjun do u want to throw hands

 **[lele]** ladies please you're both beautiful

 **[pb &jaemin]** but im more beautiful

 **[lele]** you're not wrong

 **[renjuly]** i am Still Here

 **[dongshook]** yall are so gay bye

 **[jenojem]** you've got some nerve

 **[jisung park]** you, dating our leader for a year

 **[dongshook]** Shut™

 **[jisung park]** dont bully the baby :((

 **[mark lee]** who's bullying jisungie

 **[jisung park]** your mans

 **[mark lee]** hyuckie stop it

 **[dongshook]** they came at my neck first but okay

\-------------------------------------

3:45 pm

 **[dongshook]** chenle what are you doing

 **[lele]** we are in the same room

 **[dongshook]** _image attached_

 **[dongshook]** these are Gay Behaviors

 **[mark lee]** why is jisung on the floor

 **[mark lee]** why is chenle just. perched on his butt

 **[lele]** it's comfortable

 **[lele]** i was originally laying down on him but then i sat up so now im here

 **[renjuly]** amazing

 **[jisung park]** im so glad he moved

 **[jisung park]** i was dying

 **[lele]** um excuse me i am a Smol

 **[jenojem]** why do you still say smol it's 2017

 **[lele]** STOP BULLYING ME

 **[jisung park]** WHY DID YOU HIT ME INSTEAD

 **[lele]** jeno isn't here i'll get him later

\-------------------------------------

4:00 pm

 **[lele]** fantastic jeno's here

 **[jenojem]** GOD WHAT THE HELL

 **[jenojem]** CHENLE JUST RAN UP TO ME AND SMACKED ME IN THENMIDDLE OF MY FACE

 **[dongshook]** i watched that it was funny

 **[pb &jaemin]** oh my god

 **[pb &jaemin]** how is it that we get anything done

 **[dongshook]** spoiler alert we dont

\-------------------------------------

7:30 pm

 **[mark lee]** it's getting late kiddos eat dinner and do your homework

 **[jenojem]** okay doyoung

 **[dongshook]** i reject your command, as you are not my mother

 **[renjuly]** i reject your command, as you are not taeyong or yuta and therefore less threatening

 **[renjuly]** i am gonna eat tho

 **[mark lee]** why dont you ever listen to me i am your Hyung™

 **[dongshook]** yea but you're not great at it

 **[mark lee]** the utter disrespect,,

 **[dongshook]** <33

\-------------------------------------

10:30 pm

 **[lele]** if anyone asks in the morning i fell asleep watching haikyuu in the living room

 **[pb &jaemin]** why do you want us to tell people that??

 **[lele]** bc im gonna fall asleep watching haikyuu in the living room

 **[lele]** with renjun and jisung

 **[jisung park]** yo yo

 **[renjuly]** us, rebel children

 **[pb &jaemin]** oh my god i dont know you guys bye

\-------------------------------------

4:15 am

 **[lele]** i stayed up much later than i anticipated but um

 **[lele]** just know that i resonate with nishinoya

 **[lele]** and i would seriously die for him

 **[jenojem]** he's a cartoon character

 **[lele]** And I Would Die For Him

 **[lele]** im going to sleep now goodnight

 **[jenojem]** at 4:20 am

 **[lele]** goodnight!!!!!!!!!

\-------------------------------------

7:10 am

 **[mark lee]** _image attached_

 **[mark lee]** image attached

 **[mark lee]** _image attached_

 **[mark lee]** _image attached_

 **[mark lee]** look how the kids all fell asleep on each other everyone make sure you save these

 **[dongshook]** awww

 **[dongshook]** im gonna use them for blackmail

 **[jenojem]** FJCKDN

 _pb &jaemin_ has renamed the group 'ncTEA'.

**Author's Note:**

> a late update i know i know,, i apologize  
> school has been kicking my ass tbh i havent had much time to write anything but i churned this out so !!!! i hope you enjoyed it  
> i plan on keeping nct dream's group chat separate from the main one if i write another fic with them, i jst got this idea last minute and wanted to write it before i forgot. i should be updating the main gc fic sometime today tho, like i said i had big plans for it ;)
> 
> \- if you want to talk to me about nct or just kpop in general, hmu on twitter: @minbinatwt -


End file.
